News UK October 2008
*Royal Society launches climate geoengineering study, October 30 Royal Society, October 30 "Our study aims to separate the science from the science fiction and offer recommendations on which options deserve serious consideration." Professor John Shepherd. *Leading businesses issue five year peak oil wake up call, October 29 UK Industry Taskforce on Peak Oil and Energy Security, October 29 Eight leading UK companies have launched a report, The Oil Crunch: Securing the UK’s energy future, warning that a peak in cheap, easily available oil production is likely to hit by 2013, posing a grave risk to the UK and world economy. The warning comes from a broad spectrum of industry (Arup, FirstGroup, Foster + Partners, Scottish and Southern Energy, Solarcentury, Stagecoach Group, Virgin Group, Yahoo). The report from the newly-formed UK Industry Taskforce on Peak Oil and Energy Security is the first multi-company alarm bell to be sounded on peak oil. It sets out a series of practical recommendations for Government, including action to grasp the significant economic and environmental opportunities from a step-change in investment in renewable energy and sustainable transport. *Government plans in the Thames Gateway growth area outside of London set to see almost three-quarters of transport expenditure directed to roads, October 29 Campaign for Better Transport, October 29 topic *Climate laws to include planes, October 28 BBC news, October 28 topic *Child poverty costing the UK billions, October 23 Joseph Rowntree Foundation, October 23 "... large amounts are being spent on paying for the fallout from child poverty. This could be more productively employed in preventing it from occurring in the first place." JRF poverty adviser Donald Hirsch topic *New initiatives to put Britain at the forefront of a green motoring revolution, October 27 Department for Transport, October 27 topic *Natural England challenges water companies’ failure to address water consumption and extraction levels, October 24Natural England, October 24 topic *UK is world leader in offshore wind. The UK has overtaken Denmark to become the world's number one for wind farms built offshore, with 597MW fully constructed, October 21 Department of Energy and Climate Change, October 21 topic *Six “Zero Waste Places” named across England, October 21 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, , October 21 topic *"Official ruling - Brown's pollsters fixed second public consultation on nuclear power", Greenpeace, Ocotber 17 Greenpeace, Ocotber 17 topic, topic *Government increases climate emissions target to 80 per cent - as Miliband backs financial incentives for small-scale renewable energy, October 16 Friends of the Earth, October 16 topic, topic *Flytipping down 7.5 per cent across England, October 16 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, October 16 topic *Communities Secretary Hazel Blears invites ideas to improve local communities, October 14 Communities and Local Government, October 14 As part of the Sustainable Communities Act, the Secretary of State has invited local authorities, in discussion with the people they represent, to send in proposals on what central government can do to help improve the economic, social or environmental well-being of their local areas. forum *New amendment to transport bill could fill climate gap, October 14 Campaign for Better Transport, October 14 Last night, Labour MP Clive Betts (Sheffield Attercliffe) tabled an amendment to the Local Transport Bill which would give local authorities a new duty to produce transport policies that reduce carbon emissions. Campaign for Better Transport supports the MP in putting forward this amendment. As it currently stands, the bill doesn’t mention climate change. The group argues that the Climate Change Bill carbon reduction targets (a 26-32% cut by 2020 and a 60% cut by 2050) will not be met if carbon emissions are not tackled at a local level. The group is encouraging all MPs to support this amendment. topic *Unprecedented alliance forms against Planning Bill licence to pollute, October 14 Campaign to Protect Rural England, October 14 An unprecedented alliance of professionals, environmental organisations and council leaders is calling for the removal of Clause 151 of the Government’s controversial Planning Bill, currently being debated in the House of Lords. Despite some concessions by the Government, the alliance fears that the clause could still severely restrict people’s right to complain about noise, pollution or disruption caused by the operation of major infrastructure projects. topic *Eliasch Review on International deforestation published, October 14 News Distribution Service, October 14 topic *All of the businesses surveyed for a Campaign for Better Transport alternatives to aviation report said that teleconferencing can reduce the need to travel, October 10. Campaign for Better Transport, October 10. This shift highlights the necessity for Government to rethink the supposed need for airport expansion. This need could be reduced still further if the Government worked closely with businesses to increase the take-up of teleconferencing technology. topic, topic * Parklands Vision of the Gateway launched to guide the development of urban parks, marshlands, waterways and green spaces in the Thames Gateway, October 10 Communities and Local Government, October 10 *Consultation to expand Community Land Trusts announced, Ocotber 8 New proposals to tackle rural housing shortages, Communities and Local Government, October 8 2008 *British Waterways to explore opportunities for wind turbines and small-scale hydro power schemes at canal and riverside locations across the UK., October 8 British Waterways, October 8 topic *River water quality improves for 18th consecutive year, October 6 Environment Agency, October 6 Figures from the Environment Agency’s annual General Quality Assessment (GQA) show that 76 per cent of English rivers, and 95 per cent of those in Wales, achieved ‘very good’ or ‘good’ status in terms of chemical water quality in 2007, up from 55 and 86 per cent respectively in 1990. topic *New Department of Energy and Climate Change announced, bringing together "...much of Defra’s existing climate change responsibilities with the energy component from BERR, to focus on solving the challenges of climate change and energy supply." October 3 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, October 3 References 10